Comme l'ombre et la lumière
by Cinnamyl
Summary: Schoolfic. Shikamaru, étudiant surdoué, ne rêve que d'une vie tranquille. Malheureusement pour lui, les choses se déroulent rarement comme on l'espère. Son ami d'enfance lui révèle un lourd secret, et il ne trouve pas comment se gérer lui-même face à ce dernier. Alors lui venir en aide... Galère... ShikaTema / KibaNaru
1. Comme l'ombre et la lumière

**Note : **Déjà, merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic :3

Ensuite, comme vous le remarquerez sans doute (mais je ne veux pas vous ôter l'envie de lire en disant cela), l'histoire n'en est pas vraiment une puisqu'elle n'a pas vraiment d'aboutissement. Cela dit, je médite sur une suite ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bidibip Bidibip Bidibip<em>**

Déjà… Il était déjà sept heure. L'heure pour Shikamaru Nara, étudiant surdoué et surtout très rarement motivé, de trouver le courage de repousser ses couvertures et étendre son bras jusqu'à pouvoir éteindre son réveil. Par ailleurs, ce manque de motivation était bien souvent comblé par la douce voix matinale de sa mère l'invitant à quitter son antre de paix pour aller manger avant qu'elle ne débarrasse le petit-déjeuner. En moins poétique et plus effrayant. Ce type de démonstration d'affection aurait mis sur pied même un comateux sous morphine en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à un 'bip' d'hôpital pour retentir.

Mais bon… après mise en route de ses super-neurones et processus de calcul : « quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui et quel est le programme, bien que j'en baille d'avance », le jeune brun trouva la force nécessaire pour se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain avec une tenue décente à la main, préparée la veille.

Plus tard et un rien plus frais, on le pressait déjà à terminer son repas. Soupirant sous le poids des innombrables paroles et remontrances de sa mère hyperactive, il termina péniblement son bol de riz –il n'en était pas très friand- et sortit, sa besace de cuir sur l'épaule.

A l'arrêt de bus, il laissa échapper un « galère… » en constatant les fortes perturbations du réseau affichées sur l'écran. Il semblerait qu'il allait encore falloir y aller à pieds aujourd'hui. C'était chiant…

Shikamaru vissa ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et entama le chemin d'un pas tranquille, sifflant parfois quelques notes, le visage tourné vers les nuages et les pieds rodés à suivre cet itinéraire. Il ne reprit le contact visuel avec la terre ferme que lorsqu'un brouhaha qui passait sa barrière auditive lui parvint.

C'est ainsi que, souriant, il retira son casque audio et accéléra quelques peu avant d'aller saluer son plus vieil ami, accompagné de sa tête blonde favorite. Bien que ça, il était sans doute bien trop fainéant pour l'avouer un jour au concerné. Ça lui vaudrait sûrement un trop long, trop enjoué, trop chiant discours sur l'amitié et ses merveilles. Non, merci…

Ses deux compagnons l'accueillirent à grands renforts de tapes dans le dos –qui se voulaient certainement encourageantes, mais bien trop énergiques pour lui- et de braillements à la sauce Uzumaki Naruto. Ce dernier prit grand soin de leur raconter son week-end familiale à Oosaka sans songer à baisser le volume. Il préféra même l'augmenter davantage lorsqu'il évoquait Karin, sa plus jeune sœur de six ans sa cadette, avec laquelle il était en conflit depuis le jour de son arrivée sur Terre.

Ça, c'était définitivement quelque chose que Shikamaru ne comprenait pas. Et ça lui paraissait trop difficile à comprendre…

« -Bon ! C'est ici qu'on se quitte !

-Ouais… Galère, j'ai aucune envie d'y aller aujourd'hui.

-Comme chaque jour que l'année nous apporte, pas vrai ? » lui sourit Chôji, resté plutôt silencieux jusqu'ici « Au fait, c'est aujourd'hui que rentre Temari, non ? On se fait un restau tous ensembles pour fêter ça ? »

Shikamaru sourit à son tour, un sourire à la fois indulgent et ironique. Pour son ami d'enfance, tout était toujours prétexte à un bon repas.

Les trois compères se séparèrent d'un signe de la main tandis que Naruto lançait un « A ce soir ! » plein d'entrain.

Ce soir… en vérité, même si le brun non plus n'aurait certainement pas dit non à ce dîner, une certaine inquiétude trouvait toujours sa place dans sa tête lorsqu'il voyait Chôji, déjà bien portant, engloutir autant au cours d'un repas. Encore plus d'ailleurs, depuis qu'il avait terminé à l'hôpital…

Mais, non, Shikamaru ne refuserait cette proposition pour rien au monde. Notamment si cela pouvait l'aider à échapper à un rendez-vous en tête à tête avec Temari.

Pas que l'idée lui aurait déplu, évidemment. Mais même après ces deux années passées ensembles, le jeune homme ne parvenait toujours pas à passer un moment seul avec la blonde. Rien à faire, il finissait inévitablement par être déstabilisé à son contact. Leur première fois, et celles qui ont suivies, n'avaient d'ailleurs pas été de tout repos. Le brun avait tendance à vouloir oublier tout ça, ça lui prenait trop la tête.

Evidemment, il était un homme, il devrait savoir prendre la situation en main et non pas attendre que sa petite amie ne le mette au pied du mur pour coucher avec elle. Seulement voilà, leur relation n'avait jamais été simple, dans un sens. Elle avait l'autorité, le charisme et le caractère d'une femme forte qui ne laisserait jamais un 'mâle' la contrôler. Lui était paresseux, macho et, il fallait bien regarder les choses en face, plutôt faiblard. Finalement, Temari ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, remarquait-il parfois. Mais il chassait rapidement cette réflexion de sa tête, c'était bien trop bizarre. Et chiant.

Tout comme la façon dont leur relation avait débutée… Ils étaient tous deux au lycée à l'époque, mais elle effectuait sa dernière année tandis que lui n'en était qu'à sa première. C'est là que leur grande bande s'était formée. Une sacrée bande, d'ailleurs, pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Lui était dans la même classe que le petit frère de la blonde, Gaara. Un garçon qui, il s'en souvenait bien, était aussi sociable et démonstratif qu'un coffre-fort de la grande banque du Japon en période de guerre. Pourtant, Naruto était parvenu à …. L' « apprivoiser ». Oui, il avait 'apprivoisé' le jeune homme qui s'était emmuré, au fil des années, dans une pièce silencieuse faite de craintes, de solitude et d'un très sérieux complexe d'infériorité. Temari avait fini par lui expliquer, lorsqu'ils étaient déjà ensembles, que leur mère était décédée en donnant naissance à leur petit frère, alors grand prématuré. Il avait d'abord été surprotégé par leur père, puis rejeté au fil des années par ce même homme que la mort de sa femme rongeait au plus profond de son être. Il avait été en mesure d'accepter ce tout petit être extrêmement fragile qu'avait été le cadet les premières années. Et lorsque ce dernier avait commencé à s'exprimer de lui-même, à marcher et même se nourrir par ses propres forces d'enfant, à prendre les traits de cette mère qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais… L'aînée avait vu quelque chose se briser chez leur géniteur.

Mais, grâce à cette chaleur communicative que prodiguait Naruto à qui l'acceptait –même à qui ne l'acceptait pas, ceci dit-, Gaara s'était à nouveau ouvert au monde et était parvenu à rassembler les fragments d'un lien encore fragile avec son père. Evidemment, grâce à cet épanouissement nouveau, il avait immédiatement été accueilli au sein de leur bande, ainsi que son frère et sa sœur dont il était redevenu très proche depuis cette année-là.

C'était donc à la fin de celle-ci que, alors que Shikamaru s'était un peu attardé dans la salle de classe afin de vider le casier de sa table pour les grandes vacances, Temari était venu le trouver. Il avait levé les yeux de la surface de bois, pour les ramener sur sa tâche l'instant d'après.

« _Un_ _problème_, _Temari_ ? » avait-il demandé avec son flegme habituel, s'attendant, comme d'habitude, à une pique quelconque en retour. Mais elle avait simplement haussé les épaules avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau d'à côté. Shikamaru devait reconnaître que son regard s'était attardé, l'espace d'une seconde, sur les jambes croisées à pas même un mètre de lui. Et qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de rougir. Ce qui lui avait valu d'entendre un pouffement moqueur, mais rien de plus. Cependant, le silence n'avait pas persisté, à son grand dam.

_« -C'est seulement maintenant que tu fais ça ? Il est un p-_

_-C'était trop chiant de le faire avec les cours, j'avais la flemme. Mais bon, j'ai plus vraiment le choix maintenant… Galère. »_

Il l'avait coupée. Il s'était douté qu'elle n'avait pas aimé. Mais c'était sa manière à lui de lui signifier qu'elle n'avait pas le dessus. Ça, ça n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il s'agissait encore d'un de ses meilleurs moyens de 'défense' lorsqu'il sentait qu'elle prenait trop le dessus.

Seulement, il avait eu tort à ce moment-là. Et il s'en était rapidement rendu compte, car quelques mots avaient suffi à le déstabiliser :

_« Et si on sortait ensembles ? »_

Un cheveu sur la soupe. Cette phrase n'avait été rien d'autre dans pareille situation qu'un putain de cheveu sur la soupe. Pourtant, il n'avait rien laissé paraître, ne l'avait pas regardée, poursuivant son rangement.

Il avait juste haussé les épaules, comme elle une minute auparavant, et avait répondu :

_« Pourquoi pas ? »_

Leur histoire, c'était ça. Et ça avait continué à être ainsi par la suite. Pourtant, ils s'aimaient. Shikamaru en était certain, ça lui était devenu une idée tout à fait naturelle. Même si c'était chiant. Son retour était même ce qui l'avait poussé à se lever ce matin-là.

Cela faisait à présent deux mois qu'elle avait quitté Kyôto pour se rendre dans Kyūshū, dans le but de passer ses examens de professorat. A présent, fraîchement diplômée, elle lui revenait enfin.

Hem… Elle _leur _revenait enfin.

Bientôt avalé par une foule d'étudiants plus ou moins jeunes, le petit génie passa les grandes portes de l'université de Kyôdai. Il venait à peine d'avoir dix-sept ans. S'il n'était pas né avec ce « super cerveau », il serait en ce moment installé au fond d'une salle, entre une fenêtre à sa gauche pour le distraire, un Chôji qui avait toujours de quoi grignoter à sa droite et un Naruto spécialiste de l'ambiance et de la bonne humeur devant lui.

Il savait bien qu'il avait eu raison de se méfier de ce jeu qu'Asuma Sarutobi, son professeur principal de l'époque et partenaire régulier d'échecs japonais, lui avait proposé. Une sorte de casse-tête chinois à réaliser plus vite que l'autre…

Naturellement, Shikamaru avait flairé l'embrouille et s'était efforcé de prendre son temps. Dommage pour lui, le simple fait qu'il ait réussis à le résoudre avait apparemment été suffisant pour le classer dans la catégorie des « surdoués ». Et lui valoir une place de premier choix dans l'une des trois plus prestigieuses universités du Japon. Hourra.

Si on lui avait demandé son avis au lieu de l'y inscrire tout à fait arbitrairement, lui aurait répondu qu'il aurait préféré continuer le lycée avec ses amis et s'inscrire ensuite dans une filière pas trop chiante…

Non, au lieu de ça, on l'avait mis dans l'ingénierie supra moléculaire.

En gros, il allait faire des trucs chiants tout sa vie. Lui, le fainéant par excellence, allait devoir se lever tous les matins et se montrer méticuleux sans pouvoir espérer se relâcher, au risque de déclencher une catastrophe.

« Galère… »

Aujourd'hui serait donc une journée de plus à devoir rester assis sur des bancs en bois inconfortables à regarder passer les nuages, alors qu'il pourrait le faire du toit du temple de leur domaine, entouré par la fraîcheur des pierres et l'odeur des pins… Et les mâchonnements des daims, aussi. Ou bien enivrer ses yeux du bleu du ciel du fond de cette foutue salle de classe dans laquelle il _devrait_ être. Tout est rarement parfait dans la vie, même le repos, soupira-t-il.

Une nouvelle sonnerie marqua la fin de tout le pénible de sa journée, semblable à celle qui en avait annoncé le commencement.

Shikamaru en aurait souri, s'il ne sentait pas cette pointe de stress monter en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il rejoignait le lycée Konoha Kôkô.

Temari allait le tuer…

Il lui avait envoyé un sms un peu plus tôt dans la journée, lui demandant de le rejoindre au lycée plutôt qu'à l'université. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi, seulement accepté. Et le brun était intimement convaincu qu'elle avait compris… Compris qu'ils ne passeraient pas cette soirée juste tous les deux, comme elle l'aurait aimé et n'avait eu de cesse de le lui faire comprendre en le taquinant sur le sujet depuis son départ. Elle n'ignorait en rien l'angoisse que leurs rendez-vous à deux généraient chez le jeune homme, et s'en amusait régulièrement. Bon, évidemment, elle faisait en sorte de ne pas le braquer et de le faire fuir non plus. Elle tenait à lui. Ça aussi il le savait. Ça crevait les yeux dès qu'elle le couvait du regard. Shikamaru avait d'ailleurs fini par réussir à convaincre Kankurô de cesser de charrier sa sœur à ce propos, parce que ça avait tendance à contrarier cette dernière, et, en définitive, à lui retomber dessus. Et ça, c'était carrément galère.

« Hey, Shikamaru ! »

Le concerné sourit en adressant un vague signe de la main en réponse. Kiba était aussi un de ses amis d'enfance, au moins aussi lointain que Naruto. Et sans aucun doute tout aussi bruyant. Bavard, jovial, et bizarre. 'Bizarre' parce que monsieur avait pour habitude de discuter avec son chien, si, si… A l'époque où ce dernier avait encore une taille normale (Akamaru était devenu un vrai poney !), l'Inuzuka avait même pour –sale- manie de glisser son compagnon dans son sac ou dans l'ouverture de sa veste pour venir à l'école. Le visage de Shikamaru avait souvent été en contact avec sa petite langue râpeuse aux heures de déjeuner. Que ce soit dans l'enceinte de l'école ou en dehors, cela dit. Cependant, Shikamaru n'avait jamais réussi à en vouloir à son ami de traîner cette grosse peluche ivoirienne qui semblait toujours en manque d'affection partout. Akamaru était finalement un membre de leur bande à part entière, et chacun était devenu capable de comprendre ce que leur blanc et soyeux camarade tentait de leur dire.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée… ? »

C'était Sai… Sai et son incroyable complexe d'infériorité sociale. Il faisait tout pour toujours plaire à ses amis et les contenter, sans jamais vraiment comprendre qu'il était réellement intégré. Comme si chaque jour lui imposait de devoir gagner leur amitié. C'était quelque chose que les autres avaient du mal à accepter, surtout Naruto. Ce dernier procédait souvent à un secouage de puces en règle du jeune aux cheveux d'encre de chine, mais Sai se contentait d'une excuse et d'un de ses faux sourires. Shikamaru ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment on pouvait vivre en se prenant la tête à ce point. Au début, il s'était même montré assez réticent au fait de devoir passer ses journées de libre en compagnie d'un type aussi déprimant et déprimé, comme il disait. Mais, comme les autres, il s'était fait une raison… Sai ne serait sans doute jamais quelqu'un de confiant.

Le problème que tout cela posait au surdoué, c'était de savoir si le jeune homme sortait avec sa cousine, Ino, pour de réelles raison sentimentales ou si c'était juste dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas osé refusé la proposition de peur de la froisser et se retrouver seul.

Cependant, en vouloir à Sai de se comporter ainsi aurait été cruel… De ce que Shikamaru avait pu apprendre par le biais de Naruto –encore et toujours la meilleure assistante sociale de la bande-, leur petit peintre fragile avait brutalement perdu son frère aîné et l'avait visiblement vécu comme un abandon. Un abandon bien trop violent pour un être aussi sensible que Sai. Apparemment, tous deux vivaient seuls avec leur père dans un coin reclus et les deux enfants étaient aussi bien frères de sang que de cœur. Inséparables.

Ils rirent et discutèrent tous ensembles un moment devant le lycée, d'autres membres de la bande les rejoignirent entre temps, que ce soit d'autres établissement ou de leur lieu de travail. Leur petit réseau social mis en place par Shino était d'une efficacité redoutable... Ou bien chacun d'eux était un peu trop accro à son téléphone… Quoiqu'il en soit, peu importe qu'ils prévoient une réunion une semaine ou une demi-heure à l'avance, ils étaient quasiment toujours certain que tout le monde répondrait présent. Outre les empêchements qui faisaient partie intégrante des aléas de la vie, évidemment. Ces mêmes aléas que Shikamaru ne cessait de qualifier de « chiants ».

Comme celui qui arrivait vers eux d'un pas décidé et pas forcément joyeux.

Enfin, plutôt 'celle', en l'occurrence.

Encore que le degré de mauvaise humeur dépendait du visage que cet aléa regardait. Pour Gaara, il s'était éclairé. Pour Kankurô, on avait pu décrypter sans le moindre décodeur un « je vais te tuer » dans les yeux bleus qui fascinaient tant le jeune génie.

Jeune génie qui écopa, quant à lui, d'un regard meurtrier. Il fit mine de ne pas le remarquer, bien que sachant pertinemment que c'était la pire idée qu'il aurait pu avoir. Après celle lui dictant de fuir. Et encore derrière celle de la tromper. A ceci près que cette dernière revêtait un caractère carrément impensable, impossible et totalement invraisemblable.

La soirée au Yakiniku Q, un grill appartenant à la famille Akimichi, s'était déroulée dans une ambiance plus ou moins tendue selon le sujet.

Les aux revoir furent rapides pour la plupart, mais pas pour Shikamaru. En effet, et comme celui-ci s'y attendait, la jolie blonde n'allait pas le laisser filer si facilement après un coup pareil.

Elle n'avait naturellement fait aucune remontrance au cours du repas et avait partagé rires et confidences avec le reste de la bande, comme si elle ne les avait jamais quittés. Elle avait même eu droit à un toast en l'honneur de son tout nouveau diplôme et son poste prochain dans une petite école près du domaine Nara.(1)

Si ça c'était pas un coup du sort…

Temari avait donc rattrapé son petit génie après avoir prévenu ses frères de ne pas l'attendre, et le pria de, sinon lui accorder le restant de la soirée, au moins faire un tour avant de la raccompagner. Et là, Shikamaru n'avait plus aucun doute : il avait très sérieusement foiré –en toute connaissance de cause-, et la jeune femme n'allait pas lui pardonner de sitôt.

C'est ainsi que, malgré l'angoisse de perdre le contrôle de la situation, il rassembla son courage et s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître jusqu'à arriver aux portes de son jardin. Oui, _son _jardin. Celui de sa famille. Et le tout avec son flegme habituel.

Avec un sourire, il ouvrit le petit portail et invita la blonde à entrer. Cette dernière esquissa le début d'un sourire, qui s'élargit tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la demeure, ouvrant chaque porte de papier coulissante jusqu'à pénétrer dans la chambre du jeune surdoué.

La pièce était sombre, la nuit ayant déjà pris place depuis quelques heures à présent. Seules les lueurs de quelques lanternes éclairant le vaste jardin parvenaient à projeter sur les murs les larges ombres des meubles. Grandes, imposantes mais discrètes dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Comme la masculinité du propriétaire des lieux, cette ombre ne se risquait pas à étaler toute sa puissance devant une présence aussi forte que celle de la jeune femme.

Avec douceur, et légèrement tremblant –il n'aurait su dire d'appréhension ou d'excitation-, Shikamaru fit glisser les élastiques retenant les cheveux clairs qui tombèrent sur les épaules de sa belle. C'était une sorte de rituel entre eux. Mais, juste avant qu'il ne retire sa main, Temari la prit dans la sienne pour la poser contre ses lèvres sous le regard étonné et anxieux du brun. Elle lui sourit tendrement, chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas avant de s'être au moins plié en quatre pour obtenir son pardon.

« Ta mère n'est pas là ? » souffla-t-elle avec un regard brûlant. La scène eût pour effet de lui faire émettre un son à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le rire.

« Non… Elle est sortie… »

Puis, sentant la confiance monter en lui, il plongea sa main libre dans la crinière dorée et embrassa la jeune femme avec une passion dont il s'ignorait lui-même capable.

Cette nuit-là, serré entre l'étreinte ardente des bras de sa compagne et les draps encore à peine réchauffés par leur étreinte, il prit conscience que cette séparation lui avait permis d'avancer dans leur relation. La présence de Temari ne l'angoissait –presque- plus. Du moins, plus seulement. D'un seul coup, il ne se forçait plus à faire les choses bien. Il les faisait _naturellement_.

Soudainement, tout devenait vaste et clair. Comme l'ombre et la lumière.

Le lendemain matin, il ouvrit les yeux bien avant que son alarme ne sonne. Mais, chose encore plus exceptionnelle, il s'était réveillé avant Temari. Ainsi, pour continuer dans la lignée de l'inhabituel, Shikamaru décida de préparer un petit déjeuner digne d'une princesse. Car c'était ce qu'elle lui inspirait, endormie ainsi, le nez plongé dans le cou de son jeune génie et les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Le brun se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait pu rester là à la regarder pendant des heures. Il sentait la chaleur de son front à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, son souffle régulier dans son cou, l'odeur sucrée de ses cheveux et la douceur de sa peau tiède contre la sienne.

C'était aussi agréable que de regarder les nuages, finalement…

Qu'avait-il donc raté durant tout ce temps passé ensembles sans vraiment oser en profiter ?

Soupirant, il parvint à suffisamment se motiver pour aller préparer ce fameux petit déjeuner. Elle allait sans doute lui rire au nez et le taquiner, l'asticoter sur le fait qu'un homme faisant la cuisine n'était certainement pas un comportement suffisamment macho pour coller au personnage. Mais qu'importe ? Il était heureux et voulait qu'elle le soit aussi. Et il savait qu'elle le serait. Il n'avait pas un super cerveau pour rien, après tout !

* * *

><p>(1) Un tel domaine (sous entendu une résidence familiale) n'existe pas à ma connaissance dans le département de Nara. Nara ne fait donc pas partie de Kyôto comme on pourrait éventuellement le comprendre dans cette fic, c'est un département à part entière. J'ai juste procédé à un arrangement : la forêt de Nara fait donc partie de Kyôto <strong>uniquement<strong> **dans cette fanfiction**.

Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment! :)


	2. Nuage dans le bleu du ciel

Bonjour!

Après avoir réfléchi à la question, voici un second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, évidemment. La façon de parler de Kiba m'aura donné du fil à retordre... Le chapitre en lui-même m'aura donné du mal en fait, alors je souhaite sincèrement qu'il vous sera possible de l'apprécier!

Je ferai de mon mieux pour poster au moins un chapitre par semaine, la fin de la fic étant déjà écrite :) Néanmoins, recevant internet par satellite (l'adsl, la fibre... ça passe pas chez nous X3), il arrive régulièrement qu'internet nous lâche, comme si sa lenteur n'était pas déjà suffisamment pénalisante...

Autre chose : je n'aime pas introduire des mots japonais dans un texte s'il existe une traduction en français. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas des suffixes comme 'kun' ou 'chan'. Il me semble que c'était traduit par "ma petite" dans les sous-titres des premiers Naruto, mais c'est assez laid et pas très juste. Donc vous trouverez ces suffixes dans le texte, je m'excuse envers ceux que cela rebute...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite **une bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>« Oh, Shika ! »<p>

L'interpellé se retourna lentement à l'entente de son nom, déjà épuisé de la discussion qui allait suivre lorsqu'il avait reconnu la voix de l'Inuzuka, accompagnée par un aboiement qui sonnait comme un « Arrête-toi ! Maintenant ! ».

_Galère… Si moi aussi je commence à croire que je comprends ce chien… _pensa-t-il en soupirant, pas exactement prêt à affronter le flot d'énergie du brun. En plus, ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas pu rentrer seul chez lui, ne marchant qu'en compagnie de sa musique et de ses rêveries. Loin d'un monde de stress et de gens pressés. Ou survoltés.

Evidemment, il ne fallait pas se méprendre : il adorait son ami d'enfance. Seulement, et ce plus particulièrement lorsqu'il terminait une semaine aussi longue que celle-ci (passer plus de temps avec Temari était une bonne chose, mais la blonde lui avait carrément pris le bras au lieu de la main qu'il lui avait tendue), il appréciait un peu de tranquillité.

C'est pourquoi il ne prit pas la peine de faire preuve d'attention en lâchant un « quoi ? » désintéressé à son vis-à-vis qui courrait apparemment depuis un bon moment. En vérité, le jeune génie voulait juste rentrer chez lui et se poser devant son plateau d'échecs japonais avec une bonne tasse de thé vert fumante pour mettre au point de nouvelles stratégies. Parce que ce n'était pas en faisant joujou avec des molécules qu'il allait un jour réussir à battre son paternel et ça, bien que ça se trouvait sur la liste des choses qu'il n'avouerait pas même sous la torture, ça l'ennuyait profondément. Il ne parvenait à relativiser ce détail qu'en se disant que les incomparables qualités de stratège de son vieux lui permettait d'assurer la sécurité du pays en haut gradé de l'armée qu'il était.

Cependant, le visage bien trop sérieux d'un Kiba qui ne se sentait que trop rarement concerné (un peu comme lui-même, finalement…) lui fit quelque peu regretter sa rudesse. Certes, son adorable bouille rougie par le manque de souffle, ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et ses mains appuyées sur ses jambes tremblantes de l'effort qu'il avait fourni en rajoutaient un peu à la petite pointe de culpabilité qu'il ressentait. L'Inuzuka étant quelqu'un de très sportif, Shikamaru ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait dû commencer par venir le chercher à l'université qu'il avait sûrement parcourue de long en large, avant de songer à essayer d'aller chez lui. D'un autre côté, ça le rassurait d'avoir été rattrapé avant d'avoir pu commencer à apprécier le confort de sa chambre…

Kiba qui, de son côté, n'avait pas particulièrement noté l'attitude à peine distante du Nara, prit le temps de récupérer son souffle et se redressa. Il tenta de lui décocher un de ses éternels sourires ravageurs, mais sa bouche flancha sous ce qui ressemblait à du stress, rendant la chose peu convaincante. Shikamaru en était à présent certain : son ami avait un problème. Et ça, ce n'était pas normal.

« J'voulais te parler… » entama Kiba en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux « A propos de Naruto. »

Le Nara haussa un sourcil. En quoi le blond pouvait être à l'origine d'un changement pareil chez leur compagnon ? Il sentait déjà poindre un mal de tête… Dire qu'il n'aspirait qu'à se reposer, hé bien c'était très mal partit.

« Mais… Pas ici. On est plus très loin d'chez moi. » ajouta-t-il en vérifiant le nom des rues autour d'eux d'un œil distrait « Une tasse de thé, ça t'tente ? On se les gèle à mort aujourd'hui ! »

Nouveau sourire, nouvel aboiement du gros chien blanc pour appuyer l'invitation de son maître. Shikamaru hésita quelques instants et finit par soupirer en se grattant la joue. Après tout, il serait quand même à l'abri de ce vent d'automne pas forcément chaleureux, et il aurait quand même sa boisson… D'autant que Kiba, même s'il essayait visiblement de sauver la face, lui paraissait bel et bien tout sauf dans son assiette. Sans doute le problème ne datait-il pas d'hier… Si c'était bien le cas, alors son ami avait des talents de comédien insoupçonnés malgré le fait qu'il ait vraisemblablement fini par craquer.

Ou alors, lui se montait la tête pour rien et il s'était juste passé quelque chose aujourd'hui. _Galère… J'espère au moins que c'est important._

Il baissa la tête en soupirant et prit un air assuré. Quoiqu'il puisse en être, l'Inuzuka était un de ses meilleurs amis et le Nara mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais laisser tomber ses camarades.

« Galère… Mais bon, si y'a du thé, je te suis. »

Un sourire narquois lui répondit, comparable à un rayon de soleil dissimulant l'ombre menaçante de nuages prêts à déchaîner une tempête. C'était tout du moins l'image qu'il renvoyait à Shikamaru.

Quelques instants et discutions futiles mais détendues plus tard, ils s'installaient dans la chambre un rien en désordre du propriétaire des lieux qui avait pris soin de leur faire de la place autour de sa table de travail à grands renforts de coups de pieds. Ceux-ci semblaient plus énergiques que nécessaire, comme si le lycéen avait besoin de pré-évacuer ce qui semblait lui peser. Le jeune génie, quant à lui, se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait plus passée cette porte depuis peut-être six ou huit ans… Naturellement, il s'interrogea sur le pourquoi de la chose. Après tout, à part depuis son entrée à l'université qu'il l'avait un peu éloigné –surtout physiquement- de ses compagnons, ils avaient toujours conservé la même complicité dans leurs rapports.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait… Kiba avait cessé depuis longtemps de les inviter chez lui. Ou en tout cas dans sa chambre, que ce soit pour des soirées malbouffe/jeux vidéo ou des séances intensives de révision pour les retardataires de la bande. De plus, à bien y réfléchir, il déclinait systématiquement ses invitations à passer la soirée entre copains s'ils ne devaient être que deux. Mais seulement avec lui, de ce qu'il en savait. Ainsi qu'avec Naruto, s'il y repensait. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas les seuls avec qui le brun ne passait plus ce genre de moments, mais rien n'était moins sûr…

Cela étant, il remarqua que les lieux n'avaient pas vraiment changé. Il y avait moins de posters d'idoles, plus de consoles de jeux –inutile de se demander à quoi l'avant dernier de sa classe passait son temps au lieu de réviser- et quelques revues érotiques et consacrées au gaming éparpillées sur le sol. Quelque chose lui disait que sa mère et sa sœur aînée devaient avoir cessé de passer par là depuis un moment, elles aussi.

« -Assied toi, Shika ! T'inquiète, j'ai fait le ménage y'a pas longtemps !

-Pas longtemps, hein… ? » répéta le concerné, peu convaincu.

« Heu… Ouais… 'Fin c'pas sale non plus, quoi. »

Shikamaru se posa tout de même avec précaution, mais finit par se détendre en remarquant qu'en effet, le parquet ne semblait pas avoir subi de préjudice particulier. Il se vit bientôt tendre un coussin pour assurer un peu plus de confort. Tandis qu'il l'ajustait sous son poids, son hôte fit de même en face de lui, mais parut néanmoins conserver une certaine distance.

Ils gardèrent tous deux le silence pendant un long moment, seulement interrompu par Hana qui venait leur apporter deux tasses et une théière fumante de laquelle émanait l'odeur caractéristique du thé vert. Elle prit soin de ne pas détailler du regard l'immonde bordel qu'était la chambre de son petit frère, et salua l'invité avec un sourire des plus chaleureux. Face à un tel visage, le Nara pensa instinctivement qu'elle devait savoir de quoi la conversation entre les deux garçons allait retourner.

« Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ici, Nara-kun. J'espère que Kiba ne te cause pas d'ennuis, surtout qu'il a osé te faire entrer dans cette réplique miniature d'Hiroshima. »

Shikamaru eut un sourire moqueur pour son ami avant de répondre à leur aînée. Elle l'interrogea ensuite un peu sur ses études qu'elle jugeait difficiles, même pour quelqu'un avec une intelligence comme la sienne, mais il l'avait vite rassurée. Il ajouta qu'il lui arrivait même de s'ennuyer, se retenant d'incorporer un 'régulièrement' dans sa phrase. Il avait aussi réussi à retenir un 'galère', ce qui aurait bien mérité une médaille.

Hana finit par prendre congé et sortit de la chambre, ébouriffant un peu plus au passage les cheveux de son cadet qui protesta, les joues rougies par la honte et une mine boudeuse sur le visage. Mais celle-ci disparu bien vite une fois la porte refermée, et le visage de Kiba fit de même, les yeux rivés sur le liquide fumant dans le mug entre ses mains. L'étudiant sut que le sujet qui préoccupait réellement son ami n'allait pas tarder à être mit sur le tapis, et se prépara à la portée de celle-ci en avisant les doigts bien trop serrés de son ami autour de la tasse pourtant vraiment chaude.

« -Kiba, tes m-

-Je suis gay. »

D'accord… Shikamaru devait avouer qu'il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. Et pas jeté comme ça non plus.

Le surdoué prit quelques longs instants pour accuser le coup, mal à l'aise malgré lui. Sa tête avait du mal à accepter l'information, préférant la rejeter. Après tout… Kiba, gay ? Un de ses amis d'enfance ? Ce n'était même pas une chose à laquelle il aurait pu penser un jour! _Galère… Dans quels ennuis je me suis encore embarqué?_

Une fois qu'il eût réussit à admettre qu'il s'agissait bien là des paroles du lycéen, il posa son coude sur la table avant de venir placer son front dans sa main. Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Et certainement pas quoi répondre. Au fond de lui, il voulait sortir prendre l'air, s'éloigner de cette maison et surtout de son hôte pour faire le point et réfléchir. Heureusement pour leur amitié, il avait encore assez d'intelligence disponible pour se dire que ce serait une très mauvaise idée et que leur relation ne survivrait sans doute pas à une telle réaction de sa part.

Il prit soin de respirer profondément pour remettre ses idées en place tandis qu'il sentait monter en lui une angoisse qu'il ne souhaitait rien de plus que réprimer. Seulement voilà… Ils étaient seuls tous les deux… Dans une chambre à l'étage… Et cela lui donnait la nausée. _Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! _

Shikamaru finit par relever la tête, sans pour autant être capable d'affronter les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais sa bouche s'était faite sèche. Il prit alors une gorgée de thé qui lui brûla la gorge, avant d'en enchaîner d'autres dans le seul but de retarder ne serait-ce qu'un peu le moment où il devrait parler. La chaleur fit néanmoins descendre la boule de crainte qui lui serrait l'estomac, l'empêchant même d'inspirer comme il l'aurait voulu. Finalement, au bruit de la tasse retrouvant le contact du meuble, il se décida, tout en prenant soin de bien choisir ses mots pour laisser son flegme habituel de côté. Kiba s'était confié à lui. Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire que deux choses : soit il était concerné et, ô dieux de la forêt de Nara, faites qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi soit son ami avait besoin de son aide à lui. Il prit donc une longue inspiration et, malgré ses efforts, afficha un sourire tremblant.

« Hem… Et… ça… ça fait longtemps ? Que tu le sais, je veux dire… »

L'Inuzuka releva brusquement la tête, qu'il avait gardée baissé sur sa boisson, à la fois étonné et rassuré. Cependant, son soulagement retomba bien de moitié en constatant que l'étudiant regardait toute la pièce, sauf lui. Cela dit, c'était toujours mieux que de le voir lui claquer la porte au nez en le noyant sous un flot d'insultes toutes plus ciblées les unes que les autres sans lui laisser l'espoir qu'il puisse un jour lui adresser à nouveau la parole. Bien qu'il avait en son ami d'enfance une confiance inébranlable, un coin de son esprit avait tenu à le préparer à cette situation. Il pouvait comprendre la gêne et la tension qui semblaient régner dans le corps du jeune génie. Et, surtout, il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir accepté de continuer le dialogue. Car pour lui, cela signifiait qu'il l'acceptait lui aussi. Et cette constatation avait une valeur inestimable.

« Merci… » murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres. Il s'était cru inaudible, mais il aperçut un tic nerveux au coin de la lèvre du Nara. Néanmoins, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué –ça n'avait peut-être rien à voir?- et continua, cette fois à voix haute « Je crois que j'avais douze ou treize ans… Peut-être quatorze… Ouais, un truc comme ça en tout cas ! ».

Il afficha un sourire un peu forcé, mais Shikamaru ne le pris pas comme Kiba espérait qu'il le ferait. Non, il vit au-delà de son expression qui se voulait détendue et joyeuse, comme celle d'un Kiba pour qui tout va bien. Il vit que son ami lui cachait quelque chose derrière cette phrase, quelque chose qui le concernait directement, mais qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose la question.

Pensant alors que la situation était déjà assez tendue comme ça, il décida de ne pas en rajouter pour le moment. Ils pourraient en rediscuter plus tard… En revanche, une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Celle qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de cracher ses entrailles. Mais il n'osait pas la poser directement, il avait bien trop peur de la réponse.

Il le fit alors de manière détournée, espérant entendre, ou plutôt justement ne pas entendre, ce à quoi il pensait :

« Et… Pourquoi tu as choisi de m'en parler à moi ? Pourquoi pas à Chôji ou à Naruto ? »

Surtout à Naruto, d'ailleurs, s'était-il retenu d'ajouter. Le blond était sûrement celui à qui il était le plus facile de faire une telle déclaration. Il avait beau être bruyant, hyperactif et aimer jouer des tours, il restait, à sa connaissance, la personne la plus à l'écoute qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Alors pourquoi avoir voulu lui en parler à lui ? Il sentit son stress monter d'un cran ou deux en entendant l'autre soupirer. Il le vit baisser à nouveau la tête du coin de l'œil, et jugea qu'il n'était certainement pas prêt pour la réponse qui allait venir…

« J'ai….. Non… »

Et apparemment, le lycéen ne l'était pas davantage. Ce dernier plongea quelques secondes le nez dans sa tasse pour se donner encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Il dû avaler de travers, puisqu'il la reposa rapidement avant de se mettre à tousser violemment. Shikamaru commença à s'inquiéter quand il lui sembla avoir du mal à s'en remettre, crachant parfois quelques gouttes d'eau dans sa main. Il se leva alors sans vraiment y réfléchir afin de lui masser le dos, mais Kiba, dans un violent sursaut de surprise lorsqu'il sentit la main large contre son pull, s'écarta de son ami. Il termina de tousser peu après, le visage entièrement rouge à cause de l'effort et la gorge complètement irritée.

L'Inuzuka voulu s'excuser, autant pour cette noyade dans un verre d'eau que pour son geste involontaire. Mais la voix qui sortit de sa gorge ne fit que tirer un sourire et un pouffement moqueur au Nara et, comme si toute la tension venait de s'évaporer soudainement, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans arrières pensées et éclatèrent de rire. Le son émit par les cordes vocales abîmées de Kiba ne les aidèrent pas dans leur recherche de souffle, et ce ne fut que pas loin de dix minutes plus tard qu'ils parvinrent à se calmer, couchés sur le sol, écrasés par le manque d'oxygène et la douleur dans leurs abdominaux.

« -Galère… Je suis bon pour avoir des courbatures pendant au moins trois jours !

-Hahaha ! »

Shikamaru tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui essuyait les larmes de rire encore présentes aux coins de ses yeux et sentit un nouveau sourire naître sur ses propres lèvres. Finalement, peu lui importait la réponse. Peu lui importait que Kiba lui dise que c'était parce qu'il était amoureux de lui. Car même une telle révélation ne saurait mettre fin à leur si longue amitié, à aucun d'eux quatre. Naturellement, il y avait les autres membres de la bande, mais… Les années rendaient tout cela tout de même assez différent, en fin de compte.

Cela étant dit, il voulait quand même savoir, même si ça ne l'angoissait plus autant qu'encore un peu de temps auparavant.

« Alors… ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, le sérieux ayant repris possession de ses traits.

Aucun des deux ne bougea, cependant. Comme s'ils craignaient que le fait de se relever briserait la détente qui s'était installée en chassant le stress à coups de balais dans les fesses, et que la table autour de laquelle ils reprendraient place ne se mette à former une muraille entre eux.

Le lycéen paru tenter de se remémorer un instant ce dont il voulait parler après un « hein ? » fort éloquent, et se redressa sur ses coudes, le nez tourné vers la fenêtre en face de lui. L'étudiant en fit autant. Ça aussi, regarder les nuages, était quelque chose qu'ils ne faisaient qu'entre eux quatre. C'était devenu quelque chose d'à la fois apaisant et intime…

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Chôji, mais… je pensais que tu serais le plus à même de m'écouter sans fuir dès le début. » avait-il terminé en regardant à nouveau son ami.

Celui-ci le remarqua, mais n'en fit pas autant. Il ne prit seulement pas non plus le temps de réfléchir à sa question :

« Donc… C'est pas parce-que t'es amoureux de moi, hein ? »

L'air à mi-chemin entre le choc et la gêne qui se peignèrent soudainement sur le Kiba lui aurait d'ordinaire donné envie de le charrier. Sauf que les circonstances n'étaient pas tout à fait ordinaires… Mais, au grand soulagement de Shikamaru qui avait, sans même s'en rendre compte, retenu son souffle, l'Inuzuka se reprit rapidement. Quoiqu'il était encore assez perturbé, semblait-il.

« Que… Merde, mais t'es trop con ! Sérieux mec, t'as vraiment un super cerveau ? C'pas à toi que j'en aurais parlé, sinon ! Putain… » Il se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur face à l'étudiant, les mains sur les chevilles, sous le regard du concerné. « C'est juste que… » Il se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux « T'es le plus capable de réfléchir peu importe quoi, alors… Ouais. J'savais qu'tu fuirais pas comme ça. C'pour ça. » Il se frotta le nez, sentant la gêne lui monter aux joues.

Son vis-à-vis eût la délicatesse de ne pas montrer l'étendue du soulagement qui l'envahissait, même si les traits de son visage s'étaient tout de même visiblement détendus. Kiba n'en fit pas la remarque, imaginant pertinemment ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête de son ami d'enfance. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il savait que si les rôles avaient été inversés, il se serait fait des films lui aussi…

Soudain, Shikamaru parut se souvenir de quelque chose. Il prit le temps de s'asseoir à son tour, bien moins rapidement que l'autre, cependant.

« Galère… » Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou inquiet de devenir l'unique confident d'un tel secret. « Au fait, et Naruto ? »

« -Quoi 'Naruto' ?

-Galère, Kiba. Suis, un peu … Pourquoi tu lui as rien dit, à lui ?

-Ah… »

'Ah' ? Le Nara avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il venait, par inadvertance, de toucher un point sensible. Une telle intonation ne ressemblait en rien à l'Inuzuka _habituel_.

Un silence ni trop lourd, ni trop léger, s'installa. Le lycéen semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, peut-être peser le pour et le contre de la réponse qu'il comptait donner ? En tout cas, lorsqu'il se décida, sa voix s'était remise à trembler. C'était à la fois important pour lui de le dire, mais sans doute très difficile.

« Putain… Cet idiot… » Ses doigts passèrent à nouveau dans sa crinière en désordre, se prenant dans quelques nœuds au passage. « C'est cet abruti là que j… Que je… Que j'aime, putain de merde ! »

Outre sa grossièreté habituelle, Shikamaru avait l'impression que son ami avait prononcé ces mots comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'il faisait cette déclaration à voix haute… Sans savoir que c'était effectivement le cas.

Le silence revint, l'un digérant la nouvelle (ça commençait à faire lourd en révélations cette histoire…), et l'autre essayant de calmer ses tremblements. Il l'avait dit… IL L'AVAIT DIT ! Les mots avaient glissé sur sa langue et quelqu'un d'autre était maintenant au courant ! Il n'en revenait pas et, en même temps, il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée que le concerné l'apprenne un jour, et terrifié par la portée de telles paroles sur lui-même. Oui, il s'était parfois masturbé en murmurant son nom et l'avait peut-être même prononcé au cours d'un de ses nombreux rêves érotiques ! Mais s'entendre avouer que c'était plus qu'une attraction physique n'avait plus rien à voir, c'était tellement… puissant, comme sentiment ! Et terrifiant.

Frottant lui-même ses bras pour essayer de faire redescendre la tension montée en flèche dans son corps, il risqua un regard vers le jeune surdoué. Celui-ci commençait à assimiler l'information et voulu aider le lycéen à se remettre du choc. Parce que ce n'était rien d'autre d'un état de choc passager qui provoquait une réaction corporelle pareille.

Finalement, quand tous deux se sentirent mieux, ils se réinstallèrent à la table et l'hôte remplit à nouveau les tasses de thé. Cependant, ils préférèrent se placer à des côtés adjacents plutôt que l'un en face de l'autre. La discussion dériva sur un autre sujet –l'ambiance au lycée- histoire de se détendre, et tous deux n'en menèrent pas large au début. Non seulement la conversation n'avait pas grand-chose de naturel mais, en plus, dès que leurs genoux avaient le malheur de se toucher sous la couverture entourant la table chauffante, ils sursautaient.

Presqu'une demi-heure plus tard, la tension avaient enfin recommencé à s'apaiser, et Shikamaru décida d'aborder de nouveau l'affaire, même s'il trouvait ça chiant de devoir parler aussi sérieusement et aussi longtemps. Tout ce stress, ce n'était définitivement pas pour lui… Mais bon, son ami avait besoin de lui, et il doutait que tout était dit. En plus, il n'écoutait déjà plus l'autre que d'une oreille distraite à partir du moment où il avait commencé à parler des problèmes qu'il avait rencontré cette semaine lorsqu'Akamaru était venu le chercher jusque devant la porte de sa salle de cours.

« -Ma mère nous a arrach-

-Dis-moi… » le coupa-t-il sans y faire attention « Tu veux que j'essaie de lui en parler ? »

« -A ma mère ? »

Le Nara se frappa le front de la main. Aussi idiots l'un que l'autre… Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que lui et l'Uzumaki pourraient donner s'ils se mettaient ensembles un jour. Un concentré de bêtise jamais vu dans un seul couple !

Cela dit… Il avait beau ne pas vouloir plomber le moral de son ami, il doutait fortement que Naruto ait un quelconque intérêt envers la gente masculine. D'autant plus qu'il était déjà très heureux avec sa copine actuelle, Hinata.

« -Galère, Kiba… A Naruto, crétin fini ! 'Fin je veux pas dire lui parler de ça proprement dit, mais plutôt de tâter le terrain. » Il soupira et prit une gorgé de thé puis, reposant la tasse, il se pinça l'arête du nez avant de reprendre : « Même si je dois t'avouer que j'y crois pas vraiment et que je veux pas casser son couple, je pense que t'as le droit de savoir si t'as une chance ou pas… »

Le lycéen le regarda sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler pour cette raison, il avait juste ressentit le besoin urgent que quelqu'un d'autre le sache. Le garder pour lui devenait trop compliqué, et il en devenait dingue. Il avait peur de finir par tout lâcher en bloc au blond et là, ça aurait certainement été une erreur sans retour possible. Là, il aurait pris un coup dont il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se relever par la suite…

Il finit par frotter son nez et répondit en haussant les épaules, d'un air se voulant confiant :

« C'pas pour ça que j't'en ai parlé, mais tu fais comme tu veux. J'avais juste besoin de l'dire, et ça va mieux maintenant… »

'Mieux' peut-être, pensa Shikamaru. Mais ce ton indiquait qu'il attendait tout de même quelque chose. Qu'il espérait quelque chose. Et, même si c'était franchement chiant, il allait le faire. Il allait essayer de glaner des informations de ce que leur ami d'enfance pensait du sujet. Ne serait-ce que pour que Kiba passe à autre chose…

_Galère… _

* * *

><p>En espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine! :3 (je croise les doigts en tout cas~)<em><br>_


	3. Besoin que tu nous éclaires

Bonsoir!

J'ai bien cru ne jamais parvenir à poster aujourd'hui, ma connexion a joué à on-off toute la semaine!

J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vos plaira, parce que je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite. Je m'excuse donc de vous le laisser ainsi...

Et je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>La clochette accompagnant la porte du salon de thé sonna, agitée par l'entrée d'un jeune homme brun qui affichait un air des plus ennuyés. Et il avait de quoi, car il s'était <em>à nouveau <em>retrouvé confronté à un suicide sur sa ligne ferroviaire.

Immobile dans l'entrée, il soupira, peu emballé à l'idée de recevoir l'accueil glacial que devait lui réserver son rendez-vous suite à un tel retard. Il savait déjà que chercher à se justifier serait inutilement fatiguant, elle ne le laisserait pas en placer une s'il tentait de lui expliquer.

« Galère… Quelle idée de se suicider sous ce train, aussi… Il aurait pu mourir ailleurs, sans ennuyer les gens. » marmonna-t-il en retenant la porte pour une petite fille en pleine course après celle qui devait être sa mère.

Il finit par apercevoir plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu les couettes blondes dépasser du dossier d'une banquette, près de la fenêtre donnant sur le carrefour. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il prit le temps de promener un regard sur la salle pour pouvoir mettre au point une retraite stratégique si le besoin s'en faisait sentir plus tard. Certes, il avait pris beaucoup d'assurance vis-à-vis de leur couple depuis le retour de la jeune fille, mais s'il pouvait éviter d'avoir à faire face à sa colère, il préférait d'autant le faire.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il prit sur lui pour s'armer d'un léger sourire qui se voulait subtilement charmeur. En règle générale, il le gardait plus ou moins volontairement pour leurs moments intimes et avait eu l'occasion de constater que la blonde n'y était pas insensible. Cependant, il restait à savoir si ce qui semblait tant la séduire était davantage ce sourire ou son entière attitude lorsqu'il s'affirmait face à elle.

Bah, quoiqu'il en fût, il allait vite obtenir sa réponse, songea-t-il en posant une main sur le dossier de la jeune diplômée. Il prit place face à elle en lui adressant un « Hey » agrémenté d'un vague signe de la main, mais toute l'assurance qu'il avait pu rassembler jusque-là s'effrita lorsque son regard croisa les yeux noirs de colère de Temari. Elle ne lui rendit pas son salut et le détailla un instant, le visage fermé et les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Shikamaru haussa alors les épaules avant d'esquisser un rictus, celui qui signifiait 'peu importe, oublions ça', ce que la blonde hésita tout de même à faire. Elle finit par soupirer et rendit les armes, peu disposée à une dispute qui, de toute façon, serait plus un monologue qu'une réelle querelle. Son compagnon ne prendrait de toute façon pas part à une prise de tête, c'était pourquoi s'énerver après lui s'avérait toujours aussi inutile que de tenter d'expliquer à un enfant pourquoi il ne devrait pas grignoter entre les repas : il ne l'écouterait que d'une oreille et jugerait la conversation des plus ennuyeuses.

Elle le laissa commander son éternel thé vert et lança un regard incendiaire à la serveuse qui n'en comprit pas la raison. Peut-être s'était-elle trop approchée du brun au goût de la jeune femme ? Elle battit rapidement en retraite en s'excusant, rougissante de honte à l'idée d'avoir pu paraître trop familière avec un client, sans savoir que ce que la blonde lui reprochait intérieurement n'avait en fait rien à voir avec son petit ami. Non, ce qui lui donnait envie de secouer la petite serveuse en plein milieu du salon de thé était le fait qu'elle laissait une bande de gamins lui adresser des mots obscènes et lui frôler les cuisses du bout des doigts sans rien dire, seulement les subir, depuis une bonne demi-heure. Et ça, c'était quelque chose qui faisait enrager Temari. Bien plus que l'attitude détachée de son petit ami, voir une femme incapable de s'affirmer face à des hommes qui se croyaient tout permis lui hérissait le poil. Si cela continuait, elle allait finir par s'en mêler elle-même pour leur apprendre la vie à ces collégiens décérébrés, non mais !

« Temari, laisse tomber. »

La main du brun se posa sur la sienne. Surprise, elle observa les longs doigts du joueur d'échecs emprisonner les siens avant de lever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du Nara. Elle voulut protester, mais il serra simplement sa main un peu plus fort et laissa son pouce dessiner des cercles sur la paume chaude de l'autre pour l'inciter à se calmer. Elle finit par baisser le regard, résignée. Après tout, tout ce qu'elle pourrait provoquer, ce serait un scandale. Et elle n'en avait vraiment pas besoin alors qu'elle venait tout juste de commencer à exercer. Si la police avait quoique ce soit à lui reprocher, elle savait qu'elle pouvait renoncer à sa carrière dans l'enseignement. Mais elle savait aussi que tout cela avait déjà fait le tour dans la tête du surdoué et que, tant qu'il serait à ses côtés, il saurait la modérer lorsqu'elle se montrait coléreuse.

« Ils mériteraient bien qu'on les remette à leur place, pourtant. » souffla-t-elle en jouant distraitement avec les doigts du brun.

Shikamaru hocha la tête en observant les concernés, notant du coin de l'œil l'arrivée du responsable de l'établissement qui avait vraisemblablement été appelé par l'un des serveurs. Le problème allait sans doute être réglé incessamment.

Sa boisson lui fut servie au même moment, et il remercia le nouveau serveur avant de récupérer sa main pour pouvoir profiter de la chaleur apaisante du mug contre la pulpe de ses doigts. Devant l'air bienheureux de son petit ami, Temari se demanda si la caféine ferait un quelconque effet à Shikamaru. Elle lui avait déjà fait la réflexion qu'il devrait essayer une bonne tasse de café pour voir si ça le 'réveillait un peu', mais il lui avait répondu que la seule fois où il y avait trempé les lèvres lui avait suffi à bannir à jamais ce breuvage. Seulement, quelque chose disait à Temari que les crampes d'estomac qu'il avait subies telles qu'il les lui avait décrites en citant les méfaits de la boisson ressentis durant cette expérience étaient sûrement dues au fait que le café devait être plutôt corsé…

D'un autre côté, depuis, elle s'était habituée à ce côté flemmard et à ce flegme apparent. Finalement, c'était quelque chose qui faisait partie de Shikamaru, et elle l'aimait comme ça. Bien qu'elle se souvenait parfois avec une certaine nostalgie de l'unique fois où elle l'avait vu jouer aux échecs contre son père, Nara Shikaku. La détermination et la concentration qui peignaient le visage de l'étudiant à ce moment-là avaient provoqué en elle un long frisson tout à fait inattendu. Depuis ce jour, elle avait espéré revoir ce visage et avait demandé à Shikamaru la permission de le regarder jouer de temps en temps. Il lui avait paru surpris, mais content qu'elle lui fasse une telle proposition. Seulement, il n'avait alors plus joué que contre des adversaires qui, manifestement, n'étaient pas suffisamment coriaces pour qu'il se donne à fond, contrairement à son paternel. Mais ce dernier était rarement présent dans sa famille. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il avait soudainement arboré les mêmes traits lors de la nuit de leurs retrouvailles un mois plus tôt, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait bel et bien rencontré le seul homme à qui elle accepterait de se dévoiler et qui aurait le droit de lui déclarer « tu m'appartiens » sans la mettre en colère.

Bon, ça l'irriterait un peu quand même parce qu'elle n'allait pas non plus mettre sa liberté individuelle de côté et qu'elle ne se considérait pas comme un objet que l'on pouvait clamer détenir, mais elle accepterait d'accéder –parfois- à ses désirs. Cela dit, Shikamaru n'était de toute façon pas le genre d'homme qui chercherait à la soumettre… Non, il trouverait ça trop chiant, tout simplement.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Temari souriait vaguement tandis que son regard était perdu au beau milieu des traces blanches que formait la chantilly fondue dans son double cappuccino chocolaté à côté duquel trônait fièrement sur une assiette, joliment décorée de sirop, une brioche fourrée à la crème de spéculoos. Le Nara observa la mixture, dégoûté. Mais aussi soulagé. Parce que si la blonde n'avait rien contre le sucre en temps normal, elle s'en montrait particulièrement friande durant quelques jours, et ce tous les mois. Et, bien qu'elle était très à fleur de peau pendant cette période –pour ne pas dire à prendre avec des pincettes-, cela voulait aussi dire qu'ils ne passeraient pas la soirée ensembles.

Pas que ça l'aurait dérangé, non. Mais il avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil suite à sa journée de la veille au cours de laquelle il avait appris l'attirance d'un de ses plus proches amis qui était un homme pour un autre de ses amis d'enfance tout aussi viril. En conséquence, il n'avait aucune envie de faire autre chose que de dormir, ce soir. Qu'il soit soulagé de savoir que ce serait chacun chez soi ce soir n'avait donc plus rien à voir avec les raisons qui l'auraient travaillé quelques mois plus tôt. Puisque, depuis que Temari était revenue à Kyôto, tout allait mieux de ce côté-là. Il n'était plus angoissé à la simple idée d'une nuit avec la jeune femme. Sur ce point, il devait s'avouer heureux d'avoir _enfin _une vie de couple normale, même si ça le fatiguait. Il avait tendance à préférer ce qui était normal. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne s'était pas montré spécialement content d'apprendre qu'il avait une intelligence hors normes.

« Au fait… » Temari brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, tandis qu'un vieux single du groupe de pop japonaise KAT-TUN commençait à résonner dans la pièce grâce aux petites enceintes habilement dissimulées un peu partout dans le salon. « Dans ton message, tu disais que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose. » Elle pianota sur son téléphone sobrement décoré afin de retrouver le mail en question.

Celui-ci, reçu la veille au soir, l'avait un rien inquiétée. Ce n'était déjà pas le genre du Nara d'envoyer des messages, il préférait utiliser les logiciels de discussion instantanée qu'il jugeait moins fatigants, mais en plus la formulation étrangement tendre en disait long sur l'état d'esprit de l'expéditeur lorsqu'il le lui avait envoyé. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un lieu public… Si la nouvelle s'avérait déplaisante, elle devrait au moins se retenir de l'étrangler sur le champ pour éviter les témoins.

Cela dit, la jeune femme doutait tout de même fortement que son brun ose non seulement aller voir ailleurs tant qu'ils étaient ensembles, mais qu'en plus il le lui avouerait. Surtout en s'y prenant de la sorte. Mais comme on n'était jamais sûr de rien…

De son côté, Shikamaru réfléchissait à la façon d'aborder le sujet qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce qui trottait dans la tête de la jolie blonde caractérielle qui lui faisait face. Il finit par passer une main dans ses cheveux qu'il avait attachés plus bas que d'habitude, délaissant son palmier habituel pour une queue de cheval plus discrète.

« C'est à propos de Naruto. » commença-t-il en se disant que reprendre la manière dont Kiba avait amené la conversation était une bonne option.

« Hm ? Naruto ? » Elle posa la tasse qu'elle avait portée à ses lèvres, étonné de savoir que le blond pouvait être une source d'inquiétude pour le Nara dans le sens où s'il y avait un problème entre Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Akimichi et lui, ils réglaient ça entre eux. Toujours. Du moins, elle en était certaine jusqu'à maintenant.

« Et de Kiba. » reprit-il en soupirant. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière maintenant qu'il avait commencé. Est-ce que l'Inuzuka lui en voudrait de lui en parler à elle ? Sûrement… Seulement là, il avait besoin d'un point de vu féminin, car il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être totalement objectif lui-même.

« Aïe. Ces deux-là, hein… »

Surprit par le ton qui révélait un ennui profond que Temari venait d'employer, le brun la regarda droit dans les yeux. La blonde en fut elle-même assez étonnée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Shikamaru faisait partie de ces personnes qui regardaient souvent à peu près tout durant une conversation, sauf son interlocuteur.

« Tu sais déjà quelque chose ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils et soupira, remuant le mélange à présent à peine tiède de sa tasse.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux me parler, mais si ça concerne ces deux idiots là, je suis tentée de te dire que je passe mon tour… »

Elle accepta néanmoins de l'écouter. Shikamaru lui avait semblé un peu trop sérieux pour un sujet pareil et, au fur et à mesure qu'il lui rapportait ce qui lui avait dévoilé l'Inuzuka la veille, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Quand il eût terminé, le sérieux qui avait habité ses traits quelques minutes auparavant avait laissé place à une sorte d'inquiétude qui en disait long sur ce qui devait se passer dans la tête du jeune génie depuis cette révélation.

La blonde prit le temps de réfléchir, se sachant pertinemment moins secouée par la nouvelle que son compagnon devait encore l'être. Ce dernier était un peu trop concerné dans cette histoire, il était logique qu'il ait du mal à se faire un jugement précis de la situation et élaborer un plan qui tenait la route pour tirer les vers du nez du blond sans que celui-ci ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Cela étant, elle comprenait cette décision du Nara à voir si Naruto pouvait être mit au courant des sentiments de son ami. En effet, si les choses restaient dans cet état, Kiba imposerait de plus en plus de distance entre eux à mesure que grandissait son attachement pour l'autre lycéen. Mais si l'Inuzuka connaissait l'opinion de ce dernier sur les relations entre hommes, et qu'éventuellement il y avait moyen de faire évoluer sa vision des choses si celle-ci s'avérait négative, il pourrait envisager de se confier à Naruto. Simplement pour briser la barrière que Kiba avait commencé à instaurer entre eux avant qu'elle ne devienne un véritable barrage dont l'éclatement provoquerait une horrible catastrophe. Une inondation dont il serait quasiment impossible de réparer les dégâts.

Le problème, c'était qu'il y avait beaucoup de facteurs conditionnels dans cette histoire. De plus, si elle reconnaissait devoir quelque chose à l'Uzumaki pour avoir aidé son petit frère à s'ouvrir au monde, elle n'avait pas de dette envers le brun. Mais bon… Elle savait aussi que Shikamaru finirait par en souffrir si rien ne s'arrangeait, et que leur amitié à tous les quatre risquerait fort d'éclater.

Alors elle allait retrousser ses manches, et montrer à tous ces mâles combien les femmes étaient brillantes !

Décidée, elle tira l'étudiant en dehors du flot de ses pensées au sein desquels il semblait commencer à manquer d'air. Il la regarda, interrogateur, retirant enfin de sa joue la main avec laquelle il soutenait sa tête depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Tu as une idée ? »

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire en coin et entama sa brioche, pleine de satisfaction, avant de répondre.

« -Je vais en parler à Sakura !

-Hein ?! »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle s'étaient retournées vers Shikamaru qui, sous la surprise, s'était levé de son siège en prenant appui de ses deux mains sur la table et avait vu sa voix monter involontairement d'une octave. Il finit par se rasseoir en s'excusant, les pommettes colorées par la gêne. Lui qui n'aimait pas se faire remarquer… _Galère… C'est vraiment pas mon jour. _

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. S'il y réfléchissait, l'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Une conversation de ce genre semblerait sans doute bien moins louche au blond si elle était amenée par une fille, ça c'était une des idées de base qui l'avaient amené à en parler à Temari. A vrai dire, il n'avait vu personne d'autre sur le moment. Ou, en tout cas, aucune autre personne qui ne mettrait pas Kiba en colère contre lui s'il la faisait entrer dans la confidence. Pas que sa propre relation avec Sakura soit mauvaise, mais il doutait lui faire comprendre que tout cela devait impérativement rester secret, tout du moins pour le moment. Il savait qu'il était bien plus chiant de convaincre une fille de rester muette comme une tombe qu'un garçon, surtout si c'était quelqu'un d'aussi –apparemment- flegmatique que lui qui en parlait.

Au début, il avait aussi pensé à Hinata, mais avait abandonné l'idée tout aussi vite. Cette fille avait beau être la bonté et la compréhension personnifiées, il s'agissait tout de même du garçon qu'elle aimait et de celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère. Comme Shikamaru, elle se serait retrouvée trop concernée par la situation, d'autant qu'elle serait face à une infime, mais pas entièrement impossible, chance de voir son petit ami répondre aux sentiments de l'Inuzuka. Le Nara avait du mal à envisager cette possibilité, mais il ne pouvait pas écarter cette hypothèse qui faisait partie intégrante des calculs sur l'avenir, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Ce serait tellement plus simple de trouver une fille pas trop chiante à Kiba… » marmonna-t-il en prenant une gorgée de thé sans prêter attention au regard las de la blonde.

« Quelle partie de 'je suis gay' tu n'as pas comprise, quand il t'a parlé ? »

Il haussa les épaules en reposant sa tasse, laissant échapper un « on ne sait jamais » d'un air détaché, ce qui irrita la jeune femme.

« -On ne change pas les gens, Shikamaru.

-Je sais… Mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien lui passer.» soupira-t-il, déjà fatigué à l'idée de subir les nerfs de Temari.

« -Justement non, tu n'as pas l'air de savoir.

-….Galère. Tu deviens lourde, là.

-Lourde ? Ton _ami _te confie quelque chose qu'il retient depuis des années, et toi tu tournes ça comme une obsession temporaire comme celle qu'on aurait pour un groupe de musique ou je ne sais quoi ! »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et afficha un air profondément ennuyé tout en reprenant son mug refroidi en main. Du thé froid… Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de pire que du thé froid.

« Ça va, c'est bon, je suis désolé… Pas envie de me prendre la tête maintenant. » _Surtout pas avec toi, on en sortirait jamais. _

Temari hésita à laisser la colère prendre le dessus. Ce genre de comportement était exactement ce qui l'énervait le plus, et le brun en était bien conscient. Pourtant, il ne se privait pas de le réitérer, parce qu'il savait aussi qu'elle ne pousserait pas l'altercation plus loin. Avec lui, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose sinon se retrouver finalement frustrée par son manque flagrant de réaction.

Elle se contenta de serrer les dents pour faire passer son envie primaire de secouer le brun, et rassembla ses affaires en silence avant de se lever.

« J'en parlerai à Sakura, j'ai envie d'aider cet imbécile de cabot à se sentir mieux dans sa peau. Parce que c'est pas avec un ami comme toi qu'il va pouvoir avancer. »

La blonde quitta les lieux sans plus un mot sous le regard fatigué de Shikamaru. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, qu'elle partirait au quart de tour si jamais il disait la moindre chose sans y réfléchir avant. Mais ce rien d'angoisse qui lui lestait la poitrine ainsi que l'esprit depuis sa fameuse discussion avec son ami le rendait incapable de réagir comme il serait approprié de le faire.

Kiba ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il y avait un creux quelque part, le Nara le sentait avec cette même gêne qui nous tient lorsque l'on a un mauvais pressentiment. Et ça, ça le rendait malade sans qu'il soit capable d'expliquer pourquoi.

Il soupira à nouveau avant de s'étirer. Cette histoire venait à peine de commencer qu'elle l'épuisait déjà. _Vraiment… Dans quelle galère je m'suis embarqué ?_

Sentant pointer une migraine, Shikamaru ferma les yeux un instant et massa son front de deux doigts. Il valait mieux qu'il rentre chez lui se reposer… C'était assez rare, mais là, son cerveau en avait bien besoin et le lui faisait comprendre. Il se leva donc à son tour après avoir demandé l'addition et laissé la somme au jeune serveur, puis sortit du café en faisant à nouveau tinter la clochette sous les remerciements du personnel.

Le vent chargé d'humidité le frappa au visage, ce qui n'aida pas à faire descendre la douleur provoquée par les pulsations qu'il ressentait dans la tempe. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait rêver d'un bain chaud et de détente en cet instant précis…

Sur le chemin, il passa devant le restaurant des parents de Chôji. Il songea qu'il y serait bien entré pour les saluer, mais abandonna finalement l'idée en apercevant son ami affairé à préparer la salle pour le soir par la large fenêtre de bois. Il allait continuer sa route, quand une voix timide reconnaissable entre mille lui fit relever la tête.

« -Shikamaru-kun ?

-Ah, bonjour Hinata ! » sourit-il. Inexplicablement, il était content de la revoir.

« -Cela fait longtemps… J'ai faillis ne pas te reconnaître, avec tes cheveux.

-Mes cheveux ?» Il tâta sa tête avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Effectivement, il les attachait rarement différemment lorsqu'il sortait.

Ils échangèrent quelques nouvelles, notamment sur leurs études respectives. Shikamaru admit que la vie du lycée lui manquait énormément, ce qui fit sourire la brune. Elle commença alors à lui parler du reste de la bande qui fréquentait encore Konoha Kôkô, et notamment du prix qu'avait remporté Sai lors d'une exposition inter-lycées de clubs d'arts le mercredi précédent. Elle fut coupée par un blond bien connu qui semblait la chercher.

« Hina-chan ! J'ai réussis à avoir celui que tu voulais, regarde ! »

Un immense sourire ornant son visage, Naruto brandit avec fierté une boule de plastique qui sortait vraisemblablement d'une de ces machines dans lesquelles on avait beau mettre des pièces, on pouvait toujours prier pour obtenir l'objet qu'on désirait.

« -Q-Que… Mais non, ce n'était pas la peine ! C'était juste…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai eu du premier coup ! »

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire. Malgré l'air vainqueur qu'arborait l'Uzumaki, tout portait à croire qu'il y avait laissé une certaine somme. En effet, il y avait pas mal d'enfants qui circulaient dans la rue avec des boules similaires à la main depuis un moment. Sans compter le fait que, en admettant que la jeune fille l'ait abordé juste après que le blond soit partit à la machine, il avait bien dû y passer pas loin de dix minutes puisqu'ils avaient eu le temps de converser à peu près autant de temps.

Bref, ce n'était qu'un gros mensonge, et la brune en était certainement aussi consciente que l'étudiant. Seulement, il devait être difficile de résister à un enthousiasme aussi rayonnant que celui de Naruto. La Hyûga finit donc par simplement le remercier et l'embrasser sur la joue sur laquelle apparu un léger rougissement suite à cette petite attention.

Puis, le lycéen sembla enfin sortir de sa bulle lorsqu'il laissa une exclamation de surprise lui échapper en pointant le brun du doigt.

« Shikamaru… ! Ça fait un bail ! Comment tu vas, vieux ? »

L'expression du désigné ne changea pas d'un cil, à mi-chemin entre la joie de revoir ses amis et l'amertume de se retrouver en face de deux importants protagonistes de ce qui occupait la majeure partie de son esprit. Ça, et sa migraine qui avait décidé de prendre ses aises. _Galère… Il ne manque plus que Kiba, et c'est la totale._

Il se laissa néanmoins entraîner dans une conversation d'un enthousiasme étonnement modéré de la part de l'Uzumaki, qui dériva bien vite sur les examens de fin de trimestre approchants. Apparemment, les lycéens les plus doués de la bande avaient décidé d'un commun accord de plonger les moins avancés dans un raz-de-marée de révisions intensives d'une semaine afin de les préparer correctement aux épreuves.

« Du coup on s'demandait si tu pouvais être de la partie ? Vu que t'as un gros cerveau, et tout… »

Le Nara tiqua sur la formulation qui laissait un peu à désirer, même si la perspective de retrouver la plupart d'entre eux comme lorsqu'il était au lycée lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Pour une fois, son intelligence ne le mettait pas à l'écart, et il en était soulagé.

« ça a l'air chiant… » Evidemment, Shikamaru restait Shikamaru. « Mais j'en suis. »

Naruto lui sourit malicieusement en réponse avant d'ajouter, avec l'air du type qui avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin :

« -Tant mieux, parce qu'on pensait se retrouver chez toi pour le faire !

-…Tous ?» La réponse n'allait certainement pas être négative, mais c'était sorti tout seul.

« -Ouais ! Hina-chan, Kiba, Sakura-chan, Gaara, Chôji, Sai et… encore un… » énuméra le blond en comptant sur ses doigts. « C'était qui, déjà ? » s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute en se grattant la tête sans entendre la petite voix de la Hyûga lui répéter « Shino-kun ».

En face de lui, Shikamaru avait blanchit.

_Là, c'est vraiment galère…_


	4. Froides pensées et chaleureux souvenirs

Bonjour!

Je m'excuse pour ce retard de pas loin d'une semaine, et en profite pour dire que c'est devenu impossible pour moi de tenir le rythme d'une publication hebdomadaire. Enfin si, je pourrais, mais ce serait vous donner quelque chose de fait trop vite, comme le chapitre 3 (sur lequel je n'ai pas eu d'écho, alors je suis un peu stressée X3). C'est pourquoi je posterai _au maximum_ un dimanche sur deux, durée que je ne m'autoriserai pas à dépasser, je vous le promets (à moins que je ne me retrouve avec un poignet dans le plâtre, mais bon).

Ce chapitre a un schéma un peu différent des précédents sur le début, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même. :)

Enfin, quelques passages de la scène se déroulant chez Shikamaru sont l'oeuvre de ma petite soeur, OoKira-x.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Un assourdissant concert d'outils frappant le métal envahissait le garage Hagane, ce qui n'était pas vraiment inhabituel. Sauf que ces jours-ci étaient particuliers. Le salon de tunning de Kyôto allait bientôt avoir lieu, et les clients se bousculaient sur les lignes téléphoniques afin d'obtenir une révision de leur amour de véhicule.<p>

C'était dans le ventre –ou plus précisément en-dessous- de l'un d'eux que Sasuke avait plongé le nez, recevant par intermittence des vomissements de liquide de frein dans les yeux. Il y avait des jours comme ça où il était vraiment heureux de respecter les consignes de sécurité et de porter ses lunettes de protection. Pas comme cet abruti qui, un quart d'heure plus tôt, avait été transporté aux urgences à cause d'un bout de ferraille qui s'était brutalement détaché et avait décidé d'aller lui valser dans la tronche.

Dans la catégorie des imbéciles selon Sasuke, il y avait aussi les propriétaires de ces tas de ferraille colorés. Certes, ils n'étaient pas tous concernés, mais la plupart d'entre eux qui revendiquaient leur voiture comme leur _bébé _aurait déjà été arrêtés pour maltraitance si ça avait été vrai ! Ils ne manqueraient certainement pas de faire une crise cardiaque s'ils voyaient tout ce que les mécaniciens étaient obligés de faire subir à ce qui était à l'origine de vraies beautés pour les remettre en état. Beaucoup de 'passionnés' tripatouillaient là-dedans sans savoir et s'étonnaient qu'on leur sorte une facture longue comme leur égo lorsqu'ils demandaient au garage de « la remettre à neuf ».

Voici le genre de chose qui énervait le cadet des Uchiha. Non seulement parce qu'il allait encore être dégueulasse malgré sa combinaison de travail, mais aussi parce que ça lui faisait mal de voir de tels bijoux dans un état pareil. Il n'avait pas encore les moyens de s'offrir un bolide qu'il pourrait passer ses jours de libre à bichonner, et devait se contenter de ceux des autres. Dans le fond, il était plutôt satisfait d'être payé pour ça, mais… _CLANG _

« Putain ! »

Bon… aujourd'hui n'était manifestement pas trop son jour. Un peu réticent à l'idée de découvrir quel élément de la voiture venait _encore _de lâcher tandis qu'il en fixait un autre, il tourna lentement la tête sur la gauche, vers l'arrière du véhicule. Un grognement agacé s'échappa de sa gorge et il tâcha de ne pas s'énerver afin de limiter les gestes brusques tandis qu'il terminait de refixer la crémaillère de direction avant de s'attaquer à son nouveau problème : le pot d'échappement.

Sasuke commença par analyser les dégâts tout en se demandant s'il n'était pas tombé sur la pire épave du jour. En gros, il y avait deux possibilités : soit cette voiture n'avait pas vu le jour depuis dix ans sauf pour de nouvelles couches de peinture, ce qui était impossible étant donné le modèle soit le propriétaire ne la sortait qu'une fois par an pour le salon, et elle passait le reste du temps dans une vieille cave bonne à dératiser. Il s'agissait en tout cas de la seule explication plausible qui venait à l'esprit du jeune homme tandis qu'il examinait une pièce de caoutchouc un tantinet cruciale, bien entamée par des rongeurs qui avaient l'air d'avoir fait bonne pitance, entre ses doigts.

Ne sachant plus s'il devait se sentir énervé ou blasé, il se fit rouler du dessous du véhicule et se surprit à avoir du mal à adapter ses yeux à la lumière naturelle. Depuis combien de temps était-il là-dessous ? Il se releva prudemment pour laisser le temps à ses jambes de se remettre de sa précédente position apparemment conservée trop longtemps, puis releva ses lunettes de protection pour se diriger tout droit vers l'entrepôt, au fond du garage. Le magasinier, Suigetsu, l'y accueillit avec un sourire. A l'origine, ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien tous les deux, mais le responsable leur avait passé un savon quand leurs disputes et crasses échangées avaient fini par excéder la limite de sa patience.

Depuis, ils tâchaient de se tolérer. Il leur arrivait même de rigoler ensembles parfois, autour de la machine au café quelques peu graisseuse derrière l'accueil. Bien que cela ne leur empêchait pas de se lancer des piques, à l'occasion…

« Salut _beau brun _! Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour toi, aujourd'hui ? »

Le brun grimaça. S'envoyer des vannes, ça il en était capable. Mais de la provocation comme celle-ci, il ne trouvait jamais à y répliquer. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans son caractère. Et Sasuke trouvait assez énervant de ne pas pouvoir remettre ce type à sa place sur le même terrain.

« -Des silentblocs pour l'échappement. Maintenant.

- Et 's'il te plaît', ça t'écorcherait la tronche ? J'vous jure…»

L'Uchiha ne répondit pas, l'autre n'attendant de toute façon pas de repartie puisqu'il s'enfonçait déjà dans le magasin. Suigetsu ne tarda pas à revenir avec la pièce demandé, la plaquant sans délicatesse sur le torse recouvert d'huile du mécanicien.

« Voilà ! Et Jûgo vient de me dire que quelqu'un t'attend à l'accueil. »

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, interrogateur, mais ne fut pas plus avancé. Le magasinier se contenta de l'envoyer balader d'un signe de la main, visiblement encore mécontent de la façon dont il lui avait demandé la pièce. Le brun ne s'en formalisa pas, après tout ils n'étaient pas amis, et glissa l'objet dans la sacoche à outils qu'il portait autour de la taille en se rendant à l'accueil.

Il prit tout de même soin de défaire le haut de sa combinaison pour s'y présenter, sachant pertinemment qu'il croiserait là-bas des clients et que ça ferait toujours plus propre ainsi. Il pointa pour sa pause de l'après-midi, au cas où la personne désirant le voir en aurait pour plus de cinq minutes. Il se savait dans le collimateur de Mr Hagane père avec ces fameuses altercations entre Suigetsu et lui, et n'avait pas spécialement envie de devoir retrouver un travail à cause de débilités de ce genre, ou à cause d'une petite minute de trop à déserter son poste.

Une fois dans la salle de l'accueil, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de repérer la personne qui devait avoir demandé à lui parler.

« Grand frère ! » l'appela-t-il en esquissant un salut de la main avant de lui pointer la rue pour lui signifier qu'ils y seraient plus tranquilles.

Le temps de s'installer sur le banc de l'aire de tabac et de s'allumer une cigarette, son aîné l'avait rejoint. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire en prenant place, mais son regard se fit plus dur lorsqu'il se posa sur l'objet nuisible.

« Je croyais que tu avais décidé d'arrêter ? »

Sasuke regarda son frère, puis la cigarette entre ses doigts et haussa les épaules en relâchant la fumée.

« J'ai beaucoup réduit… Et on a beaucoup de boulot en ce moment. Tu comptes le dire à maman ? »

Le visage d'Itachi arbora un air étonné l'espace d'un instant, puis il se laissa aller à afficher un doux sourire avant de faire grogner son petit frère en déposant une pichenette sur son front. Une habitude d'enfance qu'ils n'avaient pas perdue, même s'ils se voyaient plus rarement depuis que Sasuke avait quitté le système scolaire général et décidé de vivre seul grâce à son stage de mécanicien, ne supportant plus de croiser son père jour après jour dans cette maison qu'ils partageaient tous les quatre.

Evidemment, sa mère avait tout refusé en bloc, au début. Mais Itachi avait fini par la convaincre en lui expliquant tout ce qui pouvait lui échapper dans la relation houleuse et ombragée que le plus jeune entretenait avec le chef de famille. Cependant, elle n'avait pas accepté de gaieté de cœur pour autant et s'arrangeait pour lui rendre visite aussi souvent que possible pour lui apporter, l'air de rien, des provisions pour la semaine. Sasuke avait beau clamer son indépendance, elle lui répondait toujours de la même façon : _« Même quand tu auras quatre-vingt ans, tu seras toujours mon petit bébé. » _Cette phrase et son incroyable sourire tendre, celui dont avait hérité son premier fils, rendaient le cadet complètement muet. Dans ces moments-là, il était partagé entre l'envie d'être un homme et de lui affirmer le contraire, et celle de rester un enfant et de se blottir dans ses bras. Cette femme était un véritable rayon de soleil aux yeux de tout le monde, mais surtout à ceux de ses enfants.

C'était aussi cet air éternel de mère aimante qui empêchait Itachi de quitter lui aussi la maison familiale. Elle le lui sortait toujours dès qu'il abordait le sujet, et il était impossible pour lui d'y résister. _« Seulement quand tu fonderas ta propre famille »_ lui répétait-elle, apparemment sans se rendre compte que c'était assez difficile pour lui de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait accepter de partager sa vie avec un homme qui vivait encore chez ses parents malgré son indépendance financière.

Sasuke fut le premier à sortir de ses pensées lorsque sa cigarette termina de se consumer, lui brûlant légèrement les doigts.

« Au fait, ça va ton travail à la bibliothèque ? » Il jeta le mégot dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet et ramena ses jambes sur le banc pour s'asseoir sur le dossier.

« C'est toujours aussi agréable… » Itachi ne voyait pas vraiment quoi ajouter. Il n'avait même pas pensé à ce qu'ils pourraient se dire alors qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis presque deux mois. Il avait simplement été pris d'une soudaine envie de voir son petit frère en passant non loin du garage.

De son côté, le plus jeune regardait son aîné comme un enfant attend qu'on lui raconte une histoire avant d'aller se coucher.

« Et… Je vois souvent Nara, aussi. »

Bon, il atteignait des sommets en termes de conversation banale, mais au moins cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait rien de grave à raconter.

D'ailleurs, Sasuke suivit sur cette lancée, heureux d'avoir ne serait-ce que des bribes de nouvelles de ses amis qu'il ne voyait plus tellement ces derniers temps, avant que les deux frères finissent par rire des petits problèmes de la vie que rencontrait l'autre sur son lieu de travail.

C'est ainsi que, au terme de sa pause, Sasuke pu se sentir plus léger en constatant qu'une simple conversation pouvait illuminer une journée qui avait pourtant passablement mal commencé.

Quant à Itachi, il décida de rentrer par le parc qui était sûrement plutôt désert par un temps aussi frais. Ses mèches qui lui volaient dans la figure, malmenées par le vent chargé d'humidité de ce début décembre, ne lui laissaient aucun répit, l'obligeant à les replacer constamment. Il finit par les caler dans son écharpe après les avoir rattachés, et tant pis pour le style. Le confort s'avérait parfois plus important que l'apparence.

Il aperçut une silhouette familière sur l'un des bancs, qu'il reconnue avec surprise en avançant dans sa direction. Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis le lycée et restait incertain quant à son identité, mais l'étonnement qui se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme confirma ses pensées. Elle lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il s'approche, et se leva elle-même lorsqu'il fut près d'elle.

« -Mais oui, c'est bien toi ! Uchiha Itachi ! Bon sang, ça fait tellement longtemps !

-Inuzuka Hana… En effet. »

Elle arborait le même sourire que sa mère. Ce genre de sourire qui vous mettait immédiatement en confiance, chaleureux et réconfortant. Il se transforma en quelque chose de plus malicieux lorsqu'une crêpe encore fumante, que la brune prit entre ses mains avec un plaisir non dissimulé, apparue entre eux. Le jeune homme qui venait de la lui apporter se tourna ensuite vers l'Uchiha et sembla le sonder quelques instants, durant lesquels Itachi se contentait de faire de même.

« Oh, tu es… Le frère aîné de Sasuke, pas vrai ? »

Le concerné acquiesça en silence, incapable de mettre un nom sur le visage de cet étudiant. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir déjà vu de tels yeux quelque part. Ainsi que ce sérieux apparent… Mais l'inconnu coupa court à ses réflexions, répondant pour lui.

« Hyûga Neji, nos cadets font partie de la même bande. » avant d'ajouter « et moi aussi. »

L'Inuzuka lui chuchota quelque chose, et Neji jeta un œil à sa montre avant de s'excuser et de repartir, accompagné par la brune qui se tenait à une certaine distance, sans rien ajouter de plus. Itachi en conclut deux choses : il avait dû paraître particulièrement antipathique et ces deux-là ne voulaient pas qu'on sache qu'ils étaient ensembles, ce qui semblait pourtant assez évident.

Dans un sens, c'était dommage… Hana correspondait au genre de fille avec qui l'Uchiha s'imaginait passer de bons moments, peut-être même une vie ? … Si son petit frère connaissait ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de sa façon de penser sur les femmes et l'amour en règle générale, il pouvait être certain qu'il se moquerait de lui, même à l'état de cendres. Car s'il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel les deux frères étaient totalement différents, c'était bien celui-ci. Sasuke ressemblait à leur père : charmeur, enjôleur, le genre à faire craquer les filles d'un simple sourire. Lui était le portrait typique de sa mère, il voyait les choses en grand, un avenir, le romantisme et le respect, la sensibilité. Bref : il était un peu fleur bleue sur les bords, mais n'aimait vraiment pas ce terme.

Il finit par s'en retourner chez lui, songeur, le ciel grisâtre pour seul témoin de ses profondes réflexions sur les sentiments qui animent tout un chacun.

Treize heure trente. Tous étaient devant le domaine du génie, plus ou moins enthousiastes à l'idée de passer une après-midi entière tous ensembles dans la même pièce pour _réviser_. Ce verbe était en effet la seule ombre au tableau qui aurait pu être bien pu prometteur sans lui. Shikamaru vint les accueillir, apparemment pas plus motivé qu'eux, et les mena jusqu'à sa chambre, suffisamment dégagée afin que tout le monde puisse s'installer. En y pénétrant, Kiba se demanda s'il avait simplement poussé quelques meubles ou s'il en avait retiré depuis sa dernière visite dont il saurait aujourd'hui incapable de rappeler la date.

La table basse centrale semblait avoir été préparée pour l'occasion, comptant d'innombrables coussins d'assise autour d'elle. Chacun prit place et leur hôte leur distribua des feuilles au format A3 qu'il avait préparé plus tôt.

« Il s'agit de vos emplois du temps pour les jours restants d'ici le début des examens. En fonction des données que vous m'avez transmises sur notre réseau, j'ai adapté les heures et les tuteurs pour chacun. »

Au début, ils avaient pensé décider tous ensembles de la répartition du travail, mais celle-ci avait fini par être confiée au génie de la bande lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que personne ne tombait d'accord étant donné que tout le monde préférait voir un résultat qui l'arrangerait et lui laisserait le temps de telle ou telle activité, ou travailler avec qui il en avait envie. Ainsi, le Nara avait fini par s'en charger puisqu'il était encore le plus capable d'établir le meilleur programme avec un maximum de logique et d'efficacité.

Tous observèrent leur feuille avec attention. Visiblement, seulement un ou deux tuteurs étaient assignés à chaque élève. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal, car se retrouver avec trop de personnes différentes en tant que tuteur pour un élève aurait mené à un véritable problème de compréhension. Et cela aurait notamment été le cas pour Kiba et Naruto, alors que le but était surtout de les aider et non pas de les embrouiller davantage.

Ainsi Saï et Chôji voyaient Shino assigné comme leur tuteur. Les deux garçons n'ayant pas un niveau trop mauvais, un seul suffisait pour les deux. Qui plus est, les quelques lacunes de Saï pouvaient être comblées par les connaissances de Chôji, et inversement. L'Aburame n'avait finalement pour seul rôle que de renforcer un peu plus leurs diverses connaissances. Naruto se retrouva avec non seulement Gaara et Sakura, mais aussi Shikamaru. Le blond avait protesté, clamant qu'il voulait être avec Hinata et que cette répartition le rabaissait, selon lui, au rang d'idiot difficilement récupérable. Le Nara avait eu du mal à lui expliquer le pourquoi de ce choix, et l'Uzumaki avait finalement capitulé lorsque la Hyûga avait rejoint l'étudiant dans ses arguments. Kiba, lui, travailleraient sous les conseils de la jeune fille et du surdoué. Ce dernier avait longuement hésité à répartir les tuteurs de la sorte, surtout qu'il sentait déjà la fatigue le gagner en pensant à la charge de travail qu'allaient lui donner deux élèves, surtout de cette trempe. Seulement voilà, les compétences de chacun dans les différentes matières qui tomberaient à l'examen ne lui avaient pas vraiment laissé le choix, au final.

Pour l'heure, élèves et tuteur se déplacèrent côte à côte afin de suivre le programme, et il fallut séparer de force Naruto et Kiba afin d'éviter les distractions pendant la séance. Les révisions purent enfin commencer trois quart d'heure -et un œuf sur la tête des deux derniers de la classe de la part de Sakura- plus tard.

Enchaînant cours de mathématiques compliquées à coups de matrices et cours d'histoire barbants sur l'ère Edo, ils arrivèrent au cours de physique sur la relativité du temps. Et, comme Shikamaru l'avait prédit, Naruto et Kiba étaient sur le point d'agoniser. C'était chose certaine : pour qu'ils comprennent que non, le temps ne passait pas de la même façon que l'on soit dans un train ou sur le quai de la gare où passait le dit-train, il leur fallait déjà quelques bonnes notions de physique. Et aussi un esprit prêt à accepter toutes les choses étranges que les cours de sciences pouvaient apporter. Essayer de dire à un enfant que le soleil n'est pas jaune comme sur ses dessins ou que sa glace qu'il voit bleue ne l'est pas nécessairement... C'était là la situation dans laquelle le génie et tous les tuteurs présents se trouvaient maintenant. Même les trois autres élèves durent se joindre à la tentative d'explication.

Trente minutes plus tard, le groupe s'acharnait toujours à tenter de faire comprendre cette fichue relativité du temps au blond et à son ami, en vain. Shikamaru avait fini par quitter la pièce sur un «Galère » plus appuyé et plus tendu que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de laisser échapper, à la surprise générale. Les lycéens s'entre-regardèrent quelques secondes en silence, jusqu'à ce que Gaara murmure pour lui-même « Je crois qu'il commence à être à bout », ce à quoi les autres acquiescèrent.

« Mais c'est bizarre… » commença Hinata d'une petite voix « Il ne perd jamais son calme normalement. Il a dû se passer quelque chose avant que l'on ne commence… »

Personne n'ajouta quoique ce soit, réfléchissant à ce qui aurait pu suffisamment troubler leur hôte pour que celui-ci soit presque sur le point de se mettre en colère pour une simple histoire de sciences physiques. Sauf Kiba, qui continuait à fixer la porte par laquelle venait de disparaître le brun. Il savait qu'il devait être responsable de cet état d'esprit nerveux de son ami, et les circonstances actuelles ne l'aidaient sans doute pas à se détendre. Entre ses propres examens et l'aide qu'il apportait à ses compagnons, Shikamaru en arrivait peut-être à l'effritement de ses limites de résistance au stress.

Les vibrations d'un téléphone portable firent éclater la bulle qui s'était formée autour des lycéens, et tous se tournèrent vers Sakura qui se mit à rougir. Elle jeta un œil à son écran et ouvrit l'e-mail qu'elle venait de recevoir de la part de Temari : '_Alors, tu les as vus ? Une idée pour parler à Naruto ?_'. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre sans y penser. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la question depuis leur rassemblement devant la maison du Nara, et n'avait pas non plus prêté particulièrement attention au comportement de l'Inuzuka envers le blond.

Elle finit par se lever alors qu'un semblant de conversation reprenait vie entre ses camarades, et leur fit signe qu'elle devait passer un coup de fil en pointant son téléphone avec un sourire. Elle alla s'isoler dans une pièce un peu plus loin et composa le numéro de Temari pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure d'accomplir sa 'mission' aujourd'hui parce qu'il lui fallait se concentrer sur autre chose, mais surtout pour lui faire part de son inquiétude vis-à-vis de l'attitude irritée du Nara.

Ce dernier regagna la chambre entre temps avec un plateau chargé d'en-cas dans les bras, suivit par sa mère qui leur apportait deux théières et suffisamment de tasses pour tout le monde. Une fois débarrassé de son fardeau, Shikamaru regagna son siège en soupirant, apparemment à nouveau détendu, et Yoshino prit elle aussi place avec un sourire avant de commencer à discuter avec les lycéens, parfois intimidés par l'incroyable présence de cette femme. Pourtant, ils se rendirent rapidement compte que la tension quittait petit à petit leur corps au fur et à mesure qu'ils répondaient aux questions et aux encouragements de la propriétaire des lieux. De ce fait, lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce en leur souhaitant de bien travailler, tout le monde se sentait plus léger. Et Shikamaru songea à voix haute qu'il était peut-être temps de faire une bonne pause avant de s'y remettre afin d'être plus efficaces pour la suite.

Ainsi, quelques instants plus tard, un brouhaha sans nom avait pris place dans la chambre. Tant et si bien que Sakura, revenant de sa conversation téléphonique au même moment et percevant ce volume sonore ô combien élevé pour une 'séance de révisions', ouvrit la porte avec une force qui, malgré sa frêle apparence, lui était naturelle.

« Un tel vacarme est inacceptable durant des révisions ! Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qui vous prend d'un seul coup ?! »

Le silence flotta un instant suite à cette entrée fracassante, et Shino expliqua calmement et à sa façon que c'était là le principe d'une pause. Le boucan reprit donc de plus belle, et Sakura se laissa entraîner aussi sec. Entre un coussin dans la tête de l'Aburame, une boule de riz abandonnée sur le sol et autres joyeusetés, les révisions s'étaient transformées en une véritable bataille. Un sweat orange dont l'identité du propriétaire ne faisait aucun doute atterrit sans crier gare sur la tête de l'Inuzuka.

_'Oh shit'_ pensèrent à peu près tous les occupants de la pièce.

Une fois l'ange passés, et sans aucune parole pouvant prévenir de ses intentions, l'agressé se jeta sur Naruto.

Une longue et émouvante bataille s'en suivit alors.

Kiba ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot tandis que ses mains parcouraient le blond en un jeu qui se voulait innocent. Pour presque tout le monde autour d'eux, c'était un moment de complicité entre leurs deux comiques comme tant d'autres. Seulement, maintenant qu'il savait… Shikamaru se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise pour Naruto. Lui qui ignorait tout des sentiments de son ami d'enfance prenait ces contacts rapprochés comme une amitié purement fraternelle, mais le Nara doutait à présent que l'Inuzuka n'y prenait pas un plaisir qui allait au-delà de celui du jeu. Et cela lui fit prendre conscience que, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait sortir comme belles paroles sur leur amitié inébranlable, quelque chose dans leur relation avait irrémédiablement changé à compter du jour où Shikamaru avait accepté d'être le confident du lycéen.

Si l'étudiant avait honte de ses propres sentiments à l'égard de celui-ci, il considérait que les renier aurait été un manque de respect encore plus grand que les pulsions de rejet physique qui le prenaient parfois lorsqu'il le voyait établir un contact même des plus simples avec un autre garçon. Il savait que cette sensation finirait par lui passer lorsqu'il parviendrait à voir son ami avant de ne voir qu'un jeune homme gay. Mais pour le moment, il en était encore à accepter le fait que les relations homosexuelles faisaient réellement partie du monde et que ce n'était pas juste une histoire de simulations pour répondre aux fantasmes de certaines personnes.

Un coussin d'assise dans la figure le coupa dans ses réflexions. En l'espace d'une seconde, sa chambre était devenue comparable à la grande bataille de Sekigahara(1). Apparemment, les révisions, ça commençait définitivement à bien faire pour tout le monde.

Il esquissa un sourire indulgent et soupira d'amusement, puis attrapa à son tour un coussin comme projectile et le balança dans le visage de Chôji dont la bouche était pleine de riz. Constatant les dégâts que le riz prémâché fit sur le siège, Shikamaru se mit à rire, sous le regard rassuré de ses amis.

_J'avais raison, c'est vraiment galère avec eux tous._

Et c'était rare qu'il en soit heureux.

* * *

><p>(1) <em>La bataille de Sekigahara est une grande bataille qui s'est déroulé en 1600 au Japon, très importante dans l'histoire du pays. <em>

Merci de votre lecture!


End file.
